


Roll All Night

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (Almost), Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Lapdance, Lapdance fail, M/M, classic nursey, medical attention required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: It's Dex' birthday, the Haus is empty and Nursey has been practicing to give Dex the night of his life. What can go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for gameofcards phase 10, challenge 06: @ao3tags. I picked the tag of "[lapdance fail](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/113020544457/lapdance-fail-source)".
> 
> Title from Foghat's _Slow Ride_ ([youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcCNcgoyG_0)).

Dex stopped in the doorway, frozen by the sight that greeted him. 

Nursey was leaning against the corner of the bunk bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He was barefoot. His jeans were so tight they might as well have been painted on and his thighs looked perfect at this angle, highlighted by strategic rips in the fabric. His chest was bare; Nursey's only cover was a short black leather vest that didn't quite manage to hide the metallic gleam from Nursey's nipple piercing. He was carefully not looking at Dex, angling his face away for maximum jaw line effect. Nursey's five-o'clock-shadow was a little more pronounced than usual, too, as if he hadn't shaved at all that day.

He probably hadn't, since he knew what facial hair did to Dex.

Dex took a deep breath.

They'd been dating for eight months and Nursey continued to take his breath away every single day. Dex hoped fervently that it would keep happening every day for the rest of his life, that he'd see Nursey and have that small, perfect moment where everything stood still and nothing but them existed. 

"You look amazing," Dex choked out when Nursey slowly started to tense up with his lack of a reaction. "I don't even know where to look first because all of you is gorgeous." 

Nursey's shoulders relaxed and he took his hands out of his pockets. "Come in."

Dex closed the door behind him and took a step into the room. A single chair, one of the kitchen chairs from downstairs, stood in the middle of the room, facing the bed. 

"Sit."

Dex sat down, anticipation curling in his stomach. 

After a few taps on his laptop, Nursey came up behind Dex and fingered the edge of his jacket collar. "Let's take this off, huh?" 

Dex let Nursey help him out of the jacket as music started to play. The first few beats of the drum made Dex think he didn't know the song, but then the guitar cut in and he couldn't help but laugh. 

"I picked it just for you," Nursey commented. "I don't often try to be sexy to a background of dad rock, so you'd better appreciate it." 

Nursey trailed his fingers over Dex' neck, tilting his chin up until he was looking at Nursey. Nursey waited another beat, then started swaying his hips in time with the music, turning slowly until he was facing away from Dex, his ass bouncing enticingly right at eye level. 

"Oh, I'm appreciating it." Dex squirmed, feeling a little hot under the collar. No doubt that his face was bright red already, although Nursey never seemed to mind. Nursey slowly moved closer, bending down until his ass was barely brushing the top of Dex' thighs.

But before Dex had more of a chance to appreciate one of Nursey's best features being so close to him, Nursey had straightened up and turned around, using his hands to push Dex' knees apart. He squatted down in one smooth movement and then slowly came back up again, his whole body twisting and swaying closer and closer to Dex. 

Dex reached out before he could stop himself and brushed his thumb over the glinting gold ring threaded through Nursey's left nipple. Nursey moaned, but grabbed Dex' hand and playfully shook his head.

Nursey straightened up and stepped around Dex, bringing his foot up on the chair between Dex' legs. 

The move drew Dex' eye to Nursey's crotch. His fingers itched to run up that jean-clad thigh, to find the bits of perfect brown skin exposed by the rips in the fabric.

Nursey caught his eye and grinned like he knew exactly what Dex was thinking. He reached out and buried his free hand in Dex' hair, fingernails scraping across Dex' scalp. It left Dex breathless, in a really good way.

"You're killing me, Nurse."

"Good things come to those who wait." With that, Nursey took his foot down and faced away from Dex, squatting down, twisting and gyrating and pushing close to Dex without touching him. 

Dex got lost in the push and pull of the dance, the way dismay and secret pleasure warred in him every time Nursey pushed forward only to pull back a moment later, the way he teased and touched and tantalized him, but didn't once break his slow rolling movements to the beat of the music.

Dex moaned when Nursey took his hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking in his first two fingers. 

"Fuck, Nursey." 

Nursey pulled his fingers free with a little _pop_ and smirked, guiding Dex' hand to his chest. 

Dex got the hint without further prompting, brushing his fingers over the glinting gold ring threaded through Nursey's nipple. Nursey dropped his own hands to his chest, caressing and teasing all the way to the edges of the vest he was wearing. Dex barely registered the vest hitting the floor because he was so focused on the sight of Nursey biting his lip, head thrown back in pleasure. 

Nursey's hands roamed over his own chest, dipping down towards his jeans several times and then drawing back again until - after long, long seconds - his fingers settled on the button fly. 

Dex watched, mesmerized, as Nursey's long fingers skimmed his stomach, stroked over his treasure trail down to his bulging groin and then back up again. He'd deny it, but he moaned when Nursey popped the top button, revealing the first glimpse of pubic hair. 

Nursey undid button after button, and with every bit Nursey's pants got looser, Dex felt his grow a little tighter. Nursey ran his hands along the low waistband of his jeans, pushing them down inch by inch. 

Dex made a sound of protest when Nursey raised his hands over his head and turned around, but the sight of Nursey's half-exposed ass stifled any complaints Dex might have had about Nursey not being naked yet. Palming at himself, Dex watched as Nursey swayed and rolled his hips. 

Still facing away from Dex, Nursey lowered his arms again and stuck his ass out, slowly pushing his jeans lower and lower. He took a step to the side and--

\--stubbed his toes into Dex' steel-toed shoes. Nursey reared back, muttering "ow, ow, _ow_ ". Unfortunately his jeans were riding low enough that they trapped Nursey thighs, preventing him from taking a full step to re-balance himself. Instead, he took several half-steps in quick succession and then crashed head-first into the bunk beds. 

Dex was on his feet before Nursey had landed. "Fuck, Nursey, are you okay?"

Nursey slid to the floor and moaned.

"Fuck," Dex cursed again. That had not been a good moan. "Where does it hurt?"

Nursey blinked up at him through watery eyes. "My shoulder. Something is seriously wrong there."

There was no need to ask which shoulder - Nursey's right shoulder looked _wrong_ , somehow. A bony something was sticking out near the top of it and the entire thing looked too painful to look at for too long.

"I think it's dislocated. Do you want me to call an ambulance or drive you to the hospital?"

"Fuck. Drive me? That way we'll have a ride back. I don't think they'll keep me overnight." Nursey closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Okay, help me up."

As carefully as he could, Dex helped Nursey sit up and then get to his feet. Once Dex had dug out a pair of shoes for Nursey and pulled up his jeans, he grabbed their jackets. He didn't bother getting Nursey a shirt - he'd have to take it off at the hospital, if they didn't cut it off of him first.

Before he could hustle Nursey out of the attic and into his truck though, Nursey grabbed his hand. 

"Hey, babe? I'm sorry I ruined tonight for you."

Dex sighed. "Don't be. It was pretty fucking special."

Nursey snorted. "Yeah, especially the unplanned acrobatic number."

Dex shook his head and squeezed Nursey's hand. "I mean it. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me." 

Nursey smiled. "Happy Birthday, babe."

Dex laughed. He dropped a quick kiss on Nursey's lips. "Thanks." 

"I'll make it up to you when we get back."

Dex raised an eyebrow. "It'll be hours from now, you'll be hopped up on painkillers and I have class in the morning. So how about we reschedule for, hmm, say next week?"

"Deal." Nursey kissed Dex' cheek and headed for the stairs. "Come on, let's go, this really fucking hurts." 

Dex laughed and the hurried after Nursey to make sure he didn't injure himself further on the way to the car. Hopefully his Christmas present wouldn't involve a visit to the ER.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this was a 5+1 where Nursey has to get medical treatment for various embarrassing incidents (usually involving, you know, the dick region) and he absolutely does NOT let any of his teammates know about it, with this fic as the +1 section where he also has to go to the ER but can't keep it a secret. Anyway, I didn't have time to write all of the other sections, but here's a little epilogue thing that I would have included in the fic if those first five sections where's missing:
>
>>  
>> 
>> **Epilogue**
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> The nurse pulled the curtain back and Nursey winced internally. Just his luck that Janine was working tonight - she always seemed to be working whenever he ended up in the ER. 
>> 
>> Janine gave him an exasperated grin. "Derek Nurse, back again. I hope at least this time it's nothing that requires you to take your pants off. I've seen quite enough of that."
>> 
>> He was in too much pain to be truly chill, but Nursey made an effort to put on his most innocent face. Janine wasn't fooled, and neither was Dex. 
>> 
>> Dex shot Nursey a look. "Sorry, what?"
>> 
>> Janine frowned at Nursey, probably because he'd always said he didn't have anyone to call. That one time Bitty had had to pick him up from the ER had been more than enough for him. The chirping for that incident had been brutal - there was no telling what kinds of stuff he'd have to listen to for any of the _other_ things he'd gotten himself landed in the ER over the years. 
>> 
>> Janine turned to Dex when Nursey resolutely stared ahead. "And who are you?"
>> 
>> Dex crossed his arms. "I'm his boyfriend."
>> 
>> Janine sighed deeply. "So it _is_ something that'll require him to take his pants off. I should've known."
>> 
>> Dex raised one eyebrow and pulled off the jacket draped over Nursey's shoulder. "Not quite."
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
